Shirou Akebono
is of Battle Fever J. He is trained in Kenya. Biography Battle Fever Shirou Akebono was born in Africa, living in its jungles. Shirou is a wild child who can talk to animals (which could possibly be why his helmet has ears). He is armed with a whip. He does a tropical dance. He eats just about anything. The smell of his cooking is not appreciated by the other team members. Please expand section. Sun Vulcan to be added Turboranger .]] Shirou and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Battle Kenya is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi lectured Kai Samezu about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shirou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Battle Kenya powers are later utilized by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Christmas Eve Shirou later worked as a Santa Claus outside a store where he encountered Luka and Gai of the Gokaigers (who were unaware of his identity thanks to the beard he had on) and refused to give Luka a present on the grounds that he only gave gifts to 'good kids', angering her. Later, after observing their battle against Bibabu and their efforts in making the local Christmas party special, Shirou agreed that the Gokaigers deserved a present and gifted them with Battle Fever's Greater Power, which the Gokaigers didn't learn of until they returned to the GokaiGalleon and therefore never knew of his presence. Gokaiger vs. Gavan In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, ''Shirou appeared to the Gokaigers causing them to comment on his similar appearance to Space Sheriff Gavan. To make matters more confusing, Daigoro Oume (a former member of Denziman who also shared an identical appearance) arrived, however this inspired the Gokaigers to use the Battle Kenya and DenziBlue keys to get to the prison where Gavan was held by the Zangyack. Shirou appeared again at the end of the movie, where he was given his Ranger Key allowing him to transform into Battle Kenya one last time. He, Daigoro, and Retsu transform and roll call. After the transformation, Gai Ikari began hounding them for autographs. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Shirou and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shirou, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes of the past and present, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen pushing back Zangyack Commander Uorlian, and grabbing one of the Gormin Sailors. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Battle Kenya appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Shirou joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Animal Lover Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Sports Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Leader Team offscreen. Personality Shiros Personality is cheerful and loyal to him enemies his a " Monster of the jungle". And is very kind and respectful to anyone he meets but his cooking puts his teammates at edge. But overall he is a kind and caring individual Stage Show appearances Battle Fever J Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, and arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, , , , and Doreamon arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denzimen are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan & Kenya, Kamen Riders & arrive to assist the Denzimen. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile:' :''Possesses a special ability where he can converse with animals. Uses a Tropical Dance that freely uses quick-witted movements. HIs persona weapon is a whip. Super Sentai Battle Base Battle Kenya is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Battle Kenya appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Battle Kenya Mecha *Battle Shark (shared with Japan, France, Cossack, and America) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, France, Cossack, and America) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Whip *Kenya Machine Design Battle Kenya wears a pure-black suit including gloves and boots. He wears a yellow belt with a metal buckle and the letter "K" on it, which stands for "Kenya". A shield on his chest with a yellow field with a Maasai shield and spears in the center; the positioning of the spears, with two heads and two ends crossed together, represents the number "4". His mask is black with a yellow triangle headed downwards towards his eyes which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q; likewise there are two molded "ears" with green inside on both sides of the helmet. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Ranger Key The is Shirou Akebono's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Battle Kenya Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Battle Kenya. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to use the Penta Force cannon to defeat the Combined Combatant. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to fight against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They finally finished off a group of Ugatz with the Penta Force boomerang. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever in their fight against Action Commander Bibaboo. *While fighting against Sneak Brother Sister in the Makuu City. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Battle Fever keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Battle Fever keys were defeated by Gokai Pink. When Shirou and Daigoro Oume (DenziBlue) were informed by the Gokaigers that Space Sheriff Gavan had been captured and taken to Makuu Space, they suggested that they use their Ranger Keys to open the gateway to Makuu Space. Don used the Battle Kenya key, while Joe (Gokai Blue) used the DenziBlue key alongside him to open the gateway. After Gavan was rescued, a mysterious voice requested that the three of them (who happened to look alike) transform. Shirou and Daigoro were temporarily given their keys back to transform alongside Gavan. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Shirou received his key and became Battle Kenya once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shirou Akebono is portrayed by Kenji Ohba. As Battle Kenya, his suit actors were Tsutomu Kitagawa and Kenji Ohba himself. Notes *Kenji Ohba, who played Shirou (Battle Kenya), would later play Daigoro Oume (DenziBlue) in the next season, as well as the title character of . All three characters would be united in . *Shirou is the first Black Ranger in Super Sentai history. *Shirou is also the first Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Green Ranger. **Though officially a black, the accents of green (including a green letter "K" on his belt buckle, since all the other members of Team Battle Fever has their belt buckle letter match their official color designations) and the green that is also used to represent him occasionally gives this title to his successor. This is further complicated by the Battle Kenya key of Gokaiger, which has a green charge as opposed to a black charge when used in the Gokai Galleon Buster. *Shirou is the first "wild man" Sentai hero. **Coincidentally, his actor would play father to the second. *He is the only Ranger with an unclassified color scheme that isn't from Dekaranger. *Although Battle Fever was inspired by the Marvel superhero Captain America, the theme and design for Battle Kenya has great similarity to African Marvel hero Black Panther. However while Shirou represents Kenya, T'challa is a hero from the fictional West African nation of Wakanda. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 7: The House Burns!!'' **''Ep. 8: The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 11: The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping'' **''Ep. 12: The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm'' **''Ep. 13: Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs'' **''Ep. 14: Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 16: Unarmed-Combat! The Queen of Darkness'' **''Ep. 17: Steal the Monster Machine'' **''Ep. 18: Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil'' **''Ep. 19: The World's Strongest Beauty!!'' **''Ep. 20: Hazardous Ghost Hunting'' **''Ep. 21: Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!!'' **''Ep. 22: The Female Spy Team's Counterattack'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' **''Ep. 25: The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt'' **''Ep. 26: The Bandage Man's Masked Report'' **''Ep. 27: Be Careful of the First Love Thief'' **''Ep. 28: Chase the Mysterious Boat'' **''Ep. 29: Did You See Her!? The Kuchisake-Onna'' **''Ep. 30: The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef'' **''Ep. 31: Violent Dash Track Siblings'' **''Ep. 32: Hometown Homicide Village'' **''Ep. 33: Cossack Dies for Love'' **''Ep. 34: The Dark General Who Laughs at Hell'' **''Ep. 35: The Great Starvation Panic'' **''Ep. 36: The Blown-Up Wedding'' **''Ep. 37: Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword'' **''Ep. 38: Bizarre! The Costume Party'' **''Ep. 39: The Friend Who Became a Demon'' **''Ep. 40: The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time'' **''Ep. 41: A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion'' **''Ep. 42: Electric Humans: The Fireworks of Love'' **''Ep. 43: Assassin Jackal'' **''Ep. 44: The Tsukikage Clan of Hell Valley'' **''Ep. 45: Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops!'' **''Ep. 46: The Cursed Straw Doll'' **''Ep. 47: A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Thief and the Robber Boy'' **''Ep. 49: The Rebel Army of Class 2-5'' **''Ep. 50: The Masked Demon Who Aims for the General'' **''Ep. 51: Egos' Revival Ceremony'' **''Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Zack Taylor - The first Black Power Ranger. External links *Battle Kenya at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Battle Kenya at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Rangers with Unclassified Colors Category:Ranger Legend Category:Battle Fever J (team) Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:National Defense Ministry